


BETTER HALF: Part 1

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon is my comfort ship, BLACKPINK OT4 are invited, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mention of alcohol, Mentioned BLACKPINK, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Invitation, Weddings, bridal shower stuff, main otp mostly, mention of thirst trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: It was late for Nayeon to realize that her tears already escaped her eyes, and by just reminiscing their memories together made her tear up.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091519
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	BETTER HALF: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of BETTER HALF 
> 
> 2yeon One Shot AU

**_1 month ago._ **

_"You're joking,"_ Sana says as she insists that Chaeyoung was really joking about the sudden news she said.

"Unnie, I am not joking. Didn't Tzuyu told you?" Chaeyoung asks, while her eyes kept rereading the words printed on the scented paper she's holding.

 _"No, she haven't. I think she doesn't know it as well."_ Sana replies and glances over her back to check if Tzuyu already came back after fetching the mails at the door of their shared apartment. 

"Were you not given an _invitation_ , unnie?" The younger who was dubbed as the baby beast in their group asked in wonder.

As if on cue, she heard Tzuyu call Sana on the other line. Chaeyoung stayed silent and listened to their conversation.

 _"What?! Jeongyeon and Nayeon unnie are getting married?!"_ Chaeyoung heard Sana over the phone, she guessed that Tzuyu must've gave the invitation right away to Sana while they were speaking.

The wedding invitation, was intentionally sent to the other members on the same day. After getting back together again, for god knows how many times was it, Jeongyeon and Nayeon decided to be a little more private about their relationship. And now that they had everyone shocked, the engaged couple would have a lot of explaining job to do. Chaeyoung glanced at the invitation on her hand, for the nth time, she reads it again.

_You're invited to our wedding!_  
_JY x NY_  
_April 10_

**_3 weeks before the wedding._ **

Nayeon's bridal shower started off smoothly, to which the whole hour of eating the food was filled with Nayeon explaining and storytelling about what they're up to until the engagement. Now that the girls have gathered, namely; Momo, Sana, Jihyo and Mina who are under the influence of alcohol already decided to spice things up for the soon-to-be bride.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Sana jumped from her seat and placed an empty bottle of liquor on the center of the table. The other girls just watched her prepare things as she took another bottle, a new bottle of alcohol and started pouring on their glasses.

"Okay," she said once she's settled with everything. "Whoever gets to be pointed by the butt of the bottle will ask the person who gets to be pointed by the lips of the bottle a question answerable by 'I have' or 'Have never'."

Before Sana spins the bottle, she added one more rule. "Take a shot if your answer is 'I have'. And the others can take a shot too if you have the same answer." She smiled widely, knowing the game would be fun and then spins the bottle.

As the bottle slowly loses its spin, the girls were anticipating on whoever is the first person to play the game. The girls giggled when the lips of the bottle landed, obviously, on Nayeon and the person who will ask is Mina.

Mina stayed silent for a moment, thinking what question would suit the bride-to-be in the room and then cleared her throat.

"Since you're already engaged unnie, I doubt that you won't skip." Mina snickered. "Never have I ever did a thirst trap and sent the photo to my partner."

Every move was anticipated, waiting for someone to pick up their glasses and to take the shot, especially on Nayeon. From giggles, the table was filled with cheers when Nayeon took the shot, and what's more surprising is that Sana also took the shot.

"You did not," Momo lightly smacks Sana's arm while chuckling. Sana quickly defended herself by rejecting everyone who asked what happened next after she sent that thirst trap to Tzuyu.

"Did it worked?" Jihyo immediately asked right before someone from the group would spin the bottle.

"What?" Nayeon replies in shock while Sana coughed on the food she just ate, almost choking on it. Even if both girls denied if the thirst trap worked or not, the redness on their faces says otherwise.

The bottle spins for the second round, and unfortunately, the lips of the bottle landed on Momo and Jihyo will be the one to ask a question. Momo was already giving glares at Jihyo, as if saying that the younger should ask a decent question or else she won't like what will happen next. But Jihyo just laughed it off.

"Never have I ever called my partner a different name." Jihyo asks. Everyone thought that Momo would really pick the glass up and take the shot but she just pushed the glass away from her and the rest of the girls didn't touched their glasses.

"Knew it." Jihyo added. She took the bottle and spin it again for the next round. The next one landed on Mina, and it was Nayeon's turn to ask. It earned the oldest a smirk on her lips.

"Never have I ever got jealous over my partner's friends." Nayeon asked. After Mina takes her shot, everyone followed. Who can't blame them? Their partners can steal both your man and your girl.

"I remember Chaeyoung and Rosé's interaction every time we meet during music shows and award shows," Sana suddenly speaks, Jihyo guesses that few more shots and Sana would be a total drunk mess. "She even made friends with my _Chewyyyy_." Sana said in a cute manner.

"Speaking of which," Mina said. "Did you invite them as well, unnie?"

As if Mina could create magic, Nayeon's phone rang. The latter picked up the call and put it on speaker phone when the name of caller appeared to be Jennie.

To her surprise, it wasn't Jennie who greeted her. Instead it was Jisoo.

 _"Nabongs!"_ The bubbly turtle rabbit greeted her.

"Yah, I thought this was Jennie's phone." Nayeon comments. The other girls were intently listening to the exchange of conversation and was occasionally smiling.

 _"I'm here!"_ Jennie cheerfully made her presence known. _"Congratulations, Nayeon-ah!"_ Jennie greeted, which Jisoo also said the same thing.

"Thanks. So, did the invitation arrived?" Nayeon asks.

 _"Yeah. It arrived this afternoon. I apologize for not contacting you right away, our schedule is kind of crammed today."_ Jennie said and apologized for not being able to greet Nayeon.

"It’s fine! I'm glad you called even at this hour." Nayeon replies. She would occasionally glance back to the other girls who were listening to their conversation.

 _"Yah, Nabongs, I didn't know you're getting married already!"_ Jisoo said and it earned a reaction from Jennie.

The call continued for a minute or two before Jennie hanged up the call. For the rest of the night, the game of Never Have I Ever even revealed more secrets and surprises from the group.

*******

_"Where are you, Chaeyoung? I can't believe this is happening at_ her _own wedding!"_ Jihyo exclaims over the other end of the call.

"We're on our way, unnie!" Chaeyoung answers back. Few more instructions from Jihyo and then they both ended the call.

"I'm s-sorry," Jeongyeon mumbles, almost fading into a whisper. Chaeyoung reacted quickly and turned to face the person who chose her to be her best (wo)man. "I'm just nervous, way too nervous."

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung were being driven to the church immediately after a moment of delay that either Chaeyoung or the other guests were not expecting. Half expecting, maybe.

"Unnie, it’s your big day." The younger smiled softly, grabbing her unnie's hands for comfort. "It’s _your_ wedding, what can go wrong?"

Jeongyeon could only respond with a small smile before sighing deeply. "After all," Chaeyoung continued. "She's your better half, right?"

 _My better half._ Jeongyeon smiled at the thought. She can't believe that she's marrying the person she thought she would never have. Throughout their relationship, which started off as friends, they shared all the happy times together, cried when times are rough, celebrated together for their achievements. But when they decided to step into a deeper level, things could not just go the way they wanted.

Often times, a fight would begin in a misunderstanding until it reaches to the point that it disrupts the harmony in their group that affected their work as idols. Their relationship was like a switch; on off, on off, on off, on off. It was tiring for the both of them, until they decided to just completely end things, as they should be.

But as fate would like to play, things got a little weirder and it managed to bring them back together, for a more mature person for each other. Until fate brought them to this day, finally tying the knot.

Jeongyeon was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized they were at the church already. Jihyo and Momo were at the doors of the church, restless in their posts as they wait for any signs of Jeongyeon.

Before stepping out of the car, Chaeyoung laughed. "I can't believe you're late to your own wedding, unnie."

Jeongyeon followed, who's suppressing her laughter by just smiling widely. She was so nervous that her heartbeat could choke her, that's what caused the delay. Thankfully, Jihyo was able to do something to delay the arrival of the bride before everything messes up.

"Thank god, you're finally here!" Jihyo exclaims as she approaches Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung. The latter was just smiling, maybe laughing at her unnie's nerve-wracking experience at her own wedding.

"Now get inside before the bride sees you here looking like a lost dog." Jihyo says and urges Jeongyeon to get inside the church quickly, while Momo accompanies Chaeyoung, who was already storytelling what happened earlier.

Moments later, as everyone should be settled, the doors of the church slowly closes. Signaling that the bride has arrived. Getting married was even more nerve-wracking than performing for comeback shows and award shows.

Then, the background music began playing. The soft piano intro was calming and reassuring, lifting the worry and other concerns from Jeongyeon. She glances at the grand piano at the far side of the altar, and she saw Dahyun, playing what she's good at. The latter volunteered to play the piano at her unnies' wedding.

And when Jeongyeon turns her head back to the church's doors, it opens, slowly yet gracefully. Behind the doors was her better half, in her white wedding gown. Even if it completely looks like a silhouette, Jeongyeon knows that her soon-to-be wife is as beautiful as ever.

On the other hand, Nayeon was slowly walking on the aisle, covered in a red carpet. The flowers on each side were elegantly arranged, the colors were not too vibrant and not too dull, and on the other end of the aisle awaits the person who always makes her smile, the person who always assures her that _she's_ always there for her.

Even if Jeongyeon was far, Nayeon knew that the smile on her soon-to-be wife was the most beautiful smile she ever saw from her. Every step Nayeon takes, memories of them together flooded her mind. The memories were unbelievably vivid, their first serious fight, the first time they slept together, the first time she saw Jeongyeon cried, the first time Jeongyeon called her 'babe'. Everything was a first for them, even that _you know what I'm talking about_ experience when they got drunk after celebrating because they got another _daesang_ award.

But Nayeon's favorite among the firsts they both shared?

It was when Jeongyeon said "I love you" for the first time.

"Hey," Jeongyeon coos. Nayeon was snapped back to reality when she realized she finally reached Jeongyeon's arms. "Why are you crying? Your makeup's going to be ruined." The taller girl looks over Nayeon through the veil with a concerned look on her face.

It was late for Nayeon to realize that her tears already escaped her eyes, and by just reminiscing their memories together made her tear up.

"It's nothing, really." Nayeon sniffs. Sofly and carefully drying up the tears on her eyes. "I-I'm just really, really happy, Jeong." Nayeon smiled. A smile filled with love.

Jeongyeon smiled back, a smile filled with content, happiness and love. "So am I, Nabongs, I am really happy."

"Let's begin." The priest says and the ceremony began.

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants to know Tzuyu's reaction after Sana sent that thirst trap? (and the thing that happened after that?)
> 
> \-----
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
